creeps_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
Emily's Game
Heh-Heh-Heh-Heh, you've come HACK kiddies! I am just picking vegetables from my garden FEAR. The TOMA-TOES have sure GROAN big this FEAR, along with the GOOBARB, and the green ROSESCARY AND THE SLIME for garnishments ha-ha-ha! You kiddies have to have a GREEN SEVERED-THUMB for this work, but relax and sit back in my LAWN SCARES. Here's a tale to put you all into THE SPIRIT OF THE SEASON... It was September of 1901, up, in New Hampshire, a man was smoking a pipe on a porch of a home in the countryside. There was a running of shoes across the porch just then. The sounds were going back and forth. The man read the newspaper and looked around. "What on Earth is that noise?" he uttered. The giggling of a young girl was heard. "Oh, I recall the story of who you are Child" the man spoke out. "You are Emily Williams, the girl who lived in this place back in the eighteen-thirties. My Grandparents hired your dear Mother as their cook, and you lived here with the three of them, Emily" the man said to the giggling of the young girl. "Yes sir, play with me please, like your Grandmammy and Grandpappy used to" the voice of the girl laughed to him. Her footsteps ran away through the doorway of the front door. That night, there was a baby carriage that rolled from one room upstairs to the one across the hall from it. The man was on the staircase and watched it occur. "Holy moly!" he gasped. He made it to the top of the staircase and an apparition of a black girl in pig-tails and white bows was inside the room where the baby carriage had come from. She stood by the doorway in her black dress with a white collar on it, black tap-dance shoes, and white socks. Her eyes were a gleaming-white, staring at the guy, as her mouth hung-open. He gasped then, and the ghost smiled and giggled, running passed him to the room across the hallway. "Alright, Emily, I shall play a game with you" he told her, going into the room across the hall. The room was empty of people except for him. "Play Hide And Go Seek with me please sir" the voice of Emily called to the guy. "Okay Emily. Let's play" he said. "I shall find you sir, you better hide now!" Emily's voice giggled. "Here I go" the man smiled back and crawled benath the desk. Emily's voice counted, "one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Ready here I come mister." It grew silent and a tapping on one of the walls occurred. It got persisitant, then the man felt the slimy-black-hands clutch his arm and quivered with a gasp. It was Emily's spirit poking her ghostly-head underneath the desk. "I found you mister. You are dead, so we can play my game of Hide And Go Seek forever ha-ha!" the ghost of Emily proclaimed. "What?! I do remember having a stroke out, on the porch" he claimed, with his eyes gleaming-white suddenly, and Emily helped him to his feet in his brown-loafers, blue-plaid-shirt and blue pants. The phantom of the man scratched his blonde mustache and hair, as the tapping on the wall continued. A black ghostly-arm protruded from a wall where the tapping was at, and Emily told the man, "that is the ghost of my Mama sir" with her eyes shining-white. Emily's ghost as well as the man's ghost went through the wall and the arm pulled back into it then with the tapping ceasing. Emily's game of HIDE AND GO SHRIEK seemed to be WALLED-OFF in the end, eh? But fortunately for the man, Emily's Mother PLAYED TAPS FOR HIM aha-ha-ha-ha-ha!